


Demons and Pharaohs

by FieryCaptainSpiderSanta



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryCaptainSpiderSanta/pseuds/FieryCaptainSpiderSanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Boyd, a girl from Chester, decides to go to New York to live with her uncle and cousin, while she went to college. Everyone likes a little adventure in their lives, and she found it in the last place she would ever have expected, in a place where history comes to life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons and Pharaohs

**A/N- Sup, peopsicles! So, this is my first story on this site, as well as my first NATM story. I do have some other works posted, if you want to see them, they're on Fanfiction.net, under the penname FieryCaptainSpiderSanta.**

**Okay, I'm done advertising myself. Read on, peeps!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NATM**

I grabbed my bags from the trunk, and placed them on the sidewalk in front of the airport entrance. My mother got out of the car, embracing me in a bone-crushing hug, which I gladly returned. 

 

“Why do you have to go all the way to New York for school?” she whispered. “Can’t you just stay around here?”

 

I laughed, and pulled away. “Mom, I’m just a few hours away. I’ll make sure to visit, I promise. But, I  _ really _ want to go to college up there, they have  _ much _ better schools than around here. Trust me, I’ll be fine. Plus, Uncle Larry will be up there, too, and Nick.  _ Someone’s _ gotta keep an eye on them.”

 

My mother smiled, and wiped away a tear, before spinning me around, and nudging me towards the gates. “Oh, go on, now. Before I change my mind and make you stay.”

 

I chuckled, and shook my head. “I’ll call you when I land.”

 

“You better,” she warned.

 

“Love you, bye,” I gave her cheek a quick peck, before dragging my bags in.

 

Roughly an hour and a half later, the plane landed, and I was getting up. I grabbed my carry on from between my feet, and made my way to the front of the plane, before trying to find my way through the labyrinth people call an airport, to the baggage claim, where my uncle would be waiting for me.

 

I finally made it there and grabbed my bags, before a pair of hands were placed over my eyes, blinding me.

 

I huffed, and elbowed the person behind me, fairly hard. The hands immediately retracted, as the person let out a grunt of pain. Spinning around, I was faced with my cousin, Nick. I smirked. “How many times have I gotta tell you not to sneak up on a girl from Chester like that?”

 

“I will never learn!” Nick replied stoutly, grinning as well.

 

Uncle Larry, who had walked over, chuckled. “Apparently not. Come on, we should probably get you back to the house.”

 

I nodded, and Nick and Uncle Larry each grabbed a bag. The three of us made our way out of the airport to Uncle Larry’s car. The guys loaded the bags into the back, and I hopped into the back of the car, taking out my phone. I read on it all the time, when I didn’t have access to my computer to be able to write. Currently, I was reading different Egyptian mythologies, though I often jumped between that, other mythologies, random stories I find online, and reading through my own works, to see where I can improve. 

 

“Earth to Sarah,” Nick’s hand waved in front of my face, and I glanced up, swatting it away.

 

“Aw, come on!” I whined. “I was at a great part!”

 

Uncle Larry chuckled. “Would you ever survive without your phone?”

 

“I’d survive,” I sniffed. “I just prefer being able to read up on random shit I’m currently obsessed with. ‘Tis the life of a fangirl.”

 

“Don’t try to pull her out of it,” Nick laughed. “She’s lost to us.”

 

I rolled my eyes, and swatted him. “Is there a reason you pulled me away from the best story I’ve read all week?”

 

“We’re here,” Uncle Larry said, pulling the car to a stop, and getting out, going around back to retrieve my bags. Nick and I help him, and the three of us went inside.

 

“So, what do you guys think of pizza?” Uncle Larry asked, once we were settled.

 

Nick and I shared a glance, before replying simultaneously “Bacon.”

 

Uncle Larry laughed. “Sure thing. Give me a second, I’ll put the order in. Why don’t you guys choose out a movie, and we can watch that, before I have to go to work?”

 

Nick and I nodded, and headed for the living room to choose a movie. Fifteen minutes later, and the three of us were sitting in front of the TV, Uncle Larry in a chair, me sprawled across the couch, and Nick sitting cross-legged on the floor, all of us eating our bacon pizza, and watching the movie.

 

When it was over, we all took care of our plates, and Uncle Larry stretched. “Well, I gotta be headed off to the museum.”

 

“Oh, can I come?” I asked excitedly. I loved history, and having the museum almost to myself would be pretty cool.

 

Uncle Larry seemed kind of uncertain, and glanced at Nick, who smirked, and nodded. “I guess so.”

Nick gave me a sideways hug. “Trust me, you’re gonna love it.”

 

Giving the two of  them a strange look, I went up to my room to change into something more comfortable, and less covered in the dirt from the airport. 

 

Five minutes later, and I emerged in a red tank top with  _ Krav Maga _ written across it, along with the logo, and a pair of my favorite jeans, and sneakers. The shirt I got from my mom, back when she used to take Krav lessons, but she outgrew it. It didn’t quite fit me, either, pulling up a tiny bit around the stomach. I didn’t mind, though, it was still a comfy shirt.

 

I went downstairs, and joined Uncle Larry, who grabbed his keys, and the two of us went out to the car. Nick decided he was going to just stay home, to which Uncle Larry and I simply shrugged.

 

“Sarah, just a little warning, this is gonna be a bit of an…  _ odd _ night for you,” Uncle Larry laughed. as we got out of the car.

 

The sun had just set, and Uncle Larry opened the door, standing aside to let me go first. What I came to was complete pandemonium, with a ton of people dressed  _ really _ strangely running around, causing a ruckus.

 

“Who the hell-?” I cut off my own question, looking around with bewilderment.

  
Uncle Larry chuckled behind me. “They’re the exhibits. You know how I tell you the museum ‘comes to life’? Yeah, I was being literal.”

**A/N- So, yeah. That's Chapter Uno! Until next time, review, kudos, bookmark, and all that fun stuff!**   



End file.
